The Longest Day Ch1
by ender1981
Summary: A new threat.


Day ch1 The Longest  
"It really is beautiful isn't it Calcite" he looked up at Tenzite and nodded in agreement. The buildings and streets of Tokyo were amazing for them both to behold. "I almost wish we didn't have to eventually destroy it." Calcite looked at him puzzled. "But that's what we do"? Tenzite smiled as he turned toward his friend "Yes, I guess you're right". The rooftop they were standing on began to shake and tremble from the terrible power that was building up around them. "Pick a building Calcite" Calcite levitated from off the roof to get a better view of the city. "That one right there, with the different colored flags waving around it." Calcite pointed excitedly, as if he were picking a new puppy from a store window. Calcite was still just a boy after all. Tenzite flew up next to him as they both extended their arms and formed a large red energy ball. It crackled and buzzed as it left the palms of their hands and streaked across the sky like meteor. The bright white light that followed as it hit the building looked and sounded like the end of the world. "This truly is awe inspiring, don't you agree Calcite"? They both marveled at the fireworks they had created. "I'll never get tired of watching stuff blow up Tenzite, never."   
  
  
  
  
"Please God, please God, please God..." Serena watched the television hoping her father would be among the survivors of this morning's bombing. A reporter popped on the television screen and announced the names of the deceased. "Among those confirmed dead are forty-five children..." but her father's name wasn't mentioned. There was still hope. Maybe he wasn't even hurt. Maybe he was on his way home right now with her mother. Maybe everything was going to be all right! Serena called out to her younger brother "He's not on the dead list Sammy"! Her voice cracked a little as she shouted to him. He was sitting in the kitchen with his head down and Luna in his lap. The cat's shiny black fur whisked through his fingers like penguin feathers. "Sammy are you okay"? She walked over and put her arms around his neck. She could feel the tears roll off his cheeks and on to her wrists. "It's okay to cry Sammy" he turned around and saw the calm on her face and the tears in her eye's. "I won't make fun of you".   
  
  
  
  
  
Serena was exhausted from worrying. The day had trudged by tortuously slow. Outside the last signs of daylight began to fade through her open window. "I hate this" Serena hadn't heard anything from her mother the whole day. The sky began to turn a shade of dark red as the sun set into the horizon. "Serena have you heard anything yet"! "No Sammy I haven't!" She buried her head in her pillow and tried to sleep but was interrupted by cat's paws landing lightly on her back. "Serena we have sailor business to attend to" "Please Luna not today, let the other girls take care of it." Serena buried her head back into her pillow as Luna got up close to Serena's face the way only a cat or a small child could "You are Sailor Moon! You can't just shrug off your responsibilities whenever any little family emergency comes around." Serena stood up. "This isn't just a little family emergency Luna"! She tried to keep talking but the tears and sobbing that followed said enough. "Are you alright Serena" she heard Sammy's voice behind her. "I'm okay. I'm just talking with Luna" A confused look came over Sammy's face "Okay" then he left. Serena smiled a bit for the first time all day. "I'm staying home today Luna. I may be Sailor Moon but right now I can only be me." The cat looked at her with a half-ashamed half-contemptuous look on her face. "Alright Serena today you don't have to be Sailor Moon." Luna jumped out of the open window in Serena's bedroom and wasn't seen for the rest of the night.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moon reflected off the broken glass in the cold vacant alley. Calcite looked up at Tenzite who was giving the locals some "friendly encouragement". "What is this? Kiddie dress up day or just poor fashion sense?" Tenzite had always had a way with words. Tenzite was a lot older than Calcite after all. "We are the Sailor Scouts and in the name of love and justice we will punish you"! With Sailor Moon not present Mars did most of the talking "And punish us for what for what might I ask?" Tenzite looked over to Calcite with a wicked smile; that was his cue. "Yeah, these people were like this when we got here" There were bodies everywhere, each one just a hollow shell of what was once a human being. "Besides" Tenzite's green eye's glowed with an evil sulfurous light as he spoke "it was for a good cause". A dirty brown aura surrounded both Tenzite and Calcite as they eyed the sailor scouts. "Mars Fire Burn! Mercury Bubbles! Jupiter Thunder Smash! Venus Light Arrow!" Both Tenzite and Calcite kept their cool as the huge ball of elemental power hurled toward them. "Are they crazy or something?" Jupiter's question was soon answered as she saw both their silhouettes disappear into the light and emerge totally unscathed. "Look Calcite they managed to scuff my boots." "They look the same to me" Tenzite turned indignantly to his friend. "I was being sarcastic." "Oh" said Calcite who seemed lost in thought at the moment. "Can I kill them now, huh Tenzite can I?" "Do whatever you want Calcite, these weaklings are hardly worth my time." Tenzite began walking away. "Remember we have a meeting with the king in half an hour so don't have too much fun." "Okay Tenzite, I won't." Calcite waved goodbye to his friend as he turned his attention to the Scouts who seemed as bewildered as they were terrified. "Okay" Calcite's bleach blond hair began to blow wildly around from the force of his energy field "who wants to die first?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sammy and Serena rushed out of their house as they heard the sound of their Mother's car pull into the driveway. "How's Dad?" they screeched in unison as she stepped out of the car. The porch light of their house reflected something troubling in their tired Mother's eyes. "I'm sorry" those words confirmed their deepest fear. No one slept for the rest of the night....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eni meni myni mo..." since no one was going to volunteer, Calcite decided to be fair and pick one of the Scouts himself. "Catch a tiger by the toe..." the air hissed with electricity as Calcite pointed his finger toward each girl. "If it hollers let it go..." the Scouts knew for certain that it was going to take everything they had to even stand a chance against this monster. "Eni meni myni mo" and then his finger stopped, pointing squarely at Sailor Venus. Immediately an energy blast left his fingertip and cut through a nearby telephone pole. "You missed!" Sailor Venus's triumph was short lived as she realized Calcite's true intention. The telephone pole came crashing down and Venus had barely had enough time to react before it completely crushed her. Her foot was caught; she was a sitting duck now. "No I didn't" Calcite giggled slightly as he extended his arm to finish her off with an energy blast. "Stop!" Jupiter wasn't about to let anybody kill her friend especially this little brat. "It's not your turn yet" Calcite made a small gesture in Jupiter's direction which sent her hurling into a brick wall knocking her unconscious. During all of this madness Sailor Mars was focusing all of her energy at Calcite; gathering up as much power from within and around herself as she possibly could. This would be their only chance at beating him and she knew it. "Back me up Mercury" Mercury nodded to Mars not really knowing what to expect. "Super Nova Blast!" Calcite was caught completely off guard by huge flaming ball of power as it hit him full force. "You can't beat me!" Calcite was weakening under the strain of the blast "You can't beat me!" the ball of energy was inching its way toward Calcite lifting him into the air. "You can't beat me!" The only other time Calcite could remember being this scared was when he first met King Tarsus. The King had humiliated and nearly killed him. "You can't beat me!" Calcite's mantra was working he was beginning to push the ball of fire back toward Mars "You can't beat me!" he wasn't about to be humiliated again! "You can't beat me!" But ultimately it was too much for him to handle. His tired arms buckled and the ball of fire hurled him into the air as he blacked out.  



End file.
